Twilight Sparkle vs Harry Potter
Harry potter vs twilight sparkle 2 by water frez-d8p4d7l.jpg thHP0WLF1U.jpg th (4).jpg th (3).jpg th8CSCBTUB.jpg Description 2 of the most powerful magic users put in a battle to the death. Both these characters were created for kids, but they have been given some crazy abilities! Twilight Sparkle from MLP goes head to head with Harry Potter from the book series of the same name! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Boomstick, you like extreme and destructive magic, right? Boomstick: Of course! And a little bit of explosions thrown in there. Wiz: And you hate things made for children, right? Boomstick: Yeah! They're so girly or stupid! Wiz: But, sometimes these 2 things can go together, like Twilight Sparkle, Alicorn Princess V4 Boomstick: And Harry Potter, the one who's always giving a middle finger to the age barrier. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Twilight Sparkle Wiz: The Magical Pony World of Equestria. Filled with Rainbows, happiness, and- Boomstick: Unicorn Explosions! Wiz: Twilight Sparkle was a magic student at Princess Celestia's school for gifted ponies. Boomstick: After she found out that she's completely AWESOME at magic thanks to some rainbow blow up, the princess took her under her wing and made her her protégé. Wiz: She and Spike, her best friend and assistant move from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the Magic of Friendship. *Boomstick Makes Farting Sound* Boomstick: Bah Humbug! Even when this UNICORN gets her butt mark in MAGIC, is the Princess' assistant because of her MAGIC powers, and eventually becomes the element of MAGIC, her real power comes from her 'friends'?! Wiz: Well, she eventually gets her own castle and becomes a princess? Boomstick: The Castle of FRIENDSHIP and the Princess of FRIENDSHIP! Ugh. Anyways, Twilight completes an ancient unfinished magic spell with her deep understanding of FRIENDSHIP. Princess Celestia tells Twilight that she is ready for the next stage of her life, and Twilight transforms into an and gains the title of princess. Wiz: Now Twilight is an Alicorn, meaning her Magic abilities are now enhanced and she can fly. Magical Abilities include, Levitation, which causes her to move opponents around. Teleportation, Slight Time Travel Abilities, the ability to shoot magic blasts from her horn, and revert a disguise. Boomstick: Not to mention turning things into oranges! Her firepower doesn't stop there, though. She can pull up magic shields, freeze 4 full grown horses in mid-air, at the same time! It has also been shown that she can shapeshift, but only into books and bugs. Wiz: Well, even with all these powers, Twilight has a tendancy to rely on her friends too much, not to mention overthink things, leading to many misfires. Boomstick: The Power of Friendship Everybody! It's Great! "I’m the Princess of Friendship now, and lots of ponies are going to be looking to me to solve their problems. But it was foolish of me to think that I should have all the answers. What I do have are good friends who will always be there to help me find them." Harry Potter Death Battle Results Next Time "Iron Man. That's kind of catchy. It's got a nice ring to it." "Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus Prime vs Iron Man Trivia *This was done to celebrate the 8th Harry Potter book coming out soon. Sources Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years